Lost Hope
by Caly-chan
Summary: He wasn’t looking at the Sakura he had once known, the silly little girl who only cared that he would one day notice her. He was staring at Sakura, the young woman, who had in the end lost hope...


Sasuke stared at the dead body before him. It was finally over; Uchiha Itachi was dead, and by his own hand.

The Avenger had avenged his clan.

Too busy staring at the body of his brother, he failed to notice the figure coming towards him until it was too late.

"This is all your fault!"

Sasuke was thrown up against a tree, his throat pinned by the hand of a pink haired kunoichi.

"It's all you're fault they're dead!" She spat.

Her grip tightened around his throat.

Had he not of used up all his energy killing Itachi he would of "Full Body Chidoried" or even used his Sharingan to get himself out of the situation.

But he was low on chakra, and quite honestly a part of him did not want to hurt his ex-team mate, he'd already caused her so much pain.

"Sakura." He wheezed, struggling to breathe through her grip, "It wasn't me."

Sakura growled. "No but it was your orders they were carrying out. You told them to stop us no matter what."

He tried to use his hands to pry hers' from his throat. But it wouldn't budge.

When did she become this strong?

"I thought you cared about us. I honestly believed that after your goal was achieved you had every intention of returning to us. Of returning to me..."

Tears welled up in her jade eyes. "But all you cared about was your stupid revenge."

She glanced over at the dead figure just centimetres from her feet. "Was it worth it?"

"Hnn?"

Looking back at him, "Was it worth losing everything? Losing everyone that cared about you, just to get your revenge?"

"Yes." The answer came easily to him.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock.

Noticing her reaction he continued, "Until Itachi was dead I could never care about anyone. Not even you."

"But… Why?"

"I cared about people once, and Itachi snatched them from my life. The pain... You could never understand..."

"I could never understand?! One of my best friends is dead, my Sensei is dead! Both of them died in my arms! Two of the people I cared most about in this world snatched away from me by the man I loved! Believe me, I understand!"

She took a deep breath, "At least, in your case there was nothing you could do, you were just a helpless child. I'm a medic-nin, I don't have an excuse..."

Her grip loosened slightly, allowing him to breathe more easily. "I should've been able to save them."

"But you couldn't, and now you want revenge?"

Staring him in the eyes she slowly nodded.

He now noticed her face for the first time, it was covered with mud and blood, her pink hair was matted to her cheeks. A deep scratch, that reminded him of the one Kakashi had, ran from her forehead through her eye, down to the top of her cheek.  
But what stunned him the most were her eyes, they no longer contained the sparkle of hope they once had. He wasn't looking at the Sakura he had once known, the silly little girl who only cared that he would one day notice her. He was staring at Sakura, the young woman, who had in the end lost hope, and now only cared that her friends were avenged, even if it meant killing the man she had once loved.

Tears began to flood down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun." She reached with her free hand into her weapons pouch and pulled out a kunai.

Sasuke began to struggle against her grip, but it was no use, he was still too weak.

"Sakura... Please... This isn't you. You're not like me."

She stared at him intently, hesitating slightly as she pulled the kunai back preparing to thrust it forward.

"You know you don't want to do this." He continued.

Tears continued to fall down her face, "You're right. I don't. But like any good avenger, I have to."

And with that she thrust the kunai straight into Sasuke's heart.

Sasuke could only stare at her as she released her grip and he slumped to the ground.

* * *

Authours Note: Ok this is my first Naruto Fanfic, and also the first fanfic I've written in about 6years! I know it's not great so constructive critism would be greatly appreciated. No flames please! Thanks! 


End file.
